


Surfs Up

by Marinatedchildren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Surfer Sirius, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinatedchildren/pseuds/Marinatedchildren
Summary: Remus moves to Cornwall with his best friend, Lily, so she can pursue her surfing dreams. Two surfers, Sirius and James, take it upon themselves to make them feel more than welcome.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Surfs Up

It was sunny in Cornwall, when was it not, and Remus was busy packing a day bag. Lily was in the living area, trying to find her wetsuit among the piles of boxes scattered on the ground. 

They had been lucky, finding a house this close to the beach, for such a low price. Remus was just waiting for something to explode of fall apart in compensation. It had been no more than a day since the move, and Lily already wanted to get out there, Remus actually caught her gazing from the window towards the ocean. 

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" She came bounding into his bedroom, bathing suit already on. 

"Christ, Lily, the waters not going anywhere" He laughed, throwing a towel at her. 

"Yes it will!" She flapped her hands towards the window, "The _tide,_ Remus." 

"Ugh, I know nothing about this" 

"Well I can show you if you would just _move your arse!"_

"Alright just let me grab..." He felt blindly under his bed for a copy of his latest read. 

"Please tell me your not going to _read_ at the beach" She scoffed, walking up behind him.

"Yes, I am going to _enjoy myself"_ He put the text into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

The pair walked out through the kitchen and onto the street, passing by lots of locals who were, of course, friendly as ever. 

"Can I just say" Lily grinned, tying her hair in a ponytail, "You look very adorable right now" 

Remus looked down at his plaid shirt and denim shorts, "I would have to agree" 

"Did you remember your suncream? And goggles? Ooo maybe a little sand castle maker-" She teased, bumping her surfboard into his side. 

"Go makeout with the ocean or something," He gestured towards the beach they were advancing on, concrete coming to an abrupt stop where it met the sand. 

There was a bit of wind, which was good for the waves, Lily looked about ready to explode from excitement.

"Don't wait up!" She yelled, running off. 

Remus smiled to himself, she could be blind and paralysed, but Lily would still try and get on that surfboard. 

That's why they moved to the coast, really, Lily wanted to be closer to the water and Remus wanted to make sure she didn't die doing it. They had met in primary school and been pretty much inseparable since, where you found one there was the other, Remus patching up a fin cut or Lily reading to him when he got a migraine.

He put his towel down over in a shaded corner, despite Lily's teasing, he had actually forgotten to put on any sun protector, so settled in a darker spot to read. 

Lily was there by now, looking completely in her element, _one with the water,_ you could say. 

Remus watched her for a little, he bought her the board she was using, for her birthday. It was purple with some red flames, because _"You really are a little fireball, Lils."_

"Race you?" Someone said from above him, on the peir. 

"Prepare to lose, bitch" Another person replied, followed by some fast footsteps. 

It must have been a few minutes when two guys came sprinting from the edge of the beach, both had surfboards and were decked out in full body wetsuits. They were laughing like maniacs as they tried to push each other down, being covered in sand before even reaching the water. The one with tied back hair got there first, raising his board above his head and did some sort of victory dance. _Boy he's gorgeous,_ Remus thought, not-so-discretely watching.

His friend then proceeded to rugby-tackle him into the water. 

Remus laughed to himself, surprised how they hadn't drowned by now, must be locals. 

"Right pair of idiots" A blonde man said, settling down not too far away. 

"Do you know them?" Remus asked, a little embarrassed he had been caught watching. 

"Unfortunately" He sighed, "Bloody pricks dragging me down to the beach everyday" 

Remus laughed again, "Well, you can a nice tan going for you, at least" 

"Yeah," He snorted, "I'm Peter"

"Remus" 

"I haven't seen you round here before, on holiday?" Peter asked, flattening out his towel. 

"No, me and my friend just moved here" 

"Really? That's cool, where from" 

"Oh, uh Bournemouth" Remus said, slightly unnerved by the amount of question being shot his way. 

"Ah, never been. We've lived here since we were kids" He pointed at his friends, who were pretty far out by now. 

"You don't surf then?" 

"Hah! Couldn't get me on a surfboard if you threatened to cut my hands off" 

"Neither" Remus looked back down to his book, glad for some relatable company. 

"I'm gonna go get something from the smoothie bar, want me to pick you anything up?" Peter stood, putting his wallet into a pocket. 

"No, I'm alright, thank you" Remus squinted up, the sun just behind Peter's head. 

Once he left, Remus started to read again. It was a series called Harvy Otters, pretty popular with his age range, all about magic and wizards. He had become quite attached to one of the characters, defence against the dark arts professor, Romulus Canaris. 

Harvy was just about to be caught by Averus Drape when Peter got back, with smoothies and a grumpy looking friend. 

"Hiya Remus" Peter greeted him, "This bag of sunshine is Sirius" 

"About what?" Remus looked over, eyes widening, it was the guy from earlier. 

His lips quirked slightly at the sides, interrupting his bad mood for a brief second before he got it back under control.

"That's his _name_ , like the star?" Peter explained, dragging the other to the ground with him. 

"Be gentler, why don't you?" Sirius grumbled, flicking some sand on his friend. 

"Prick!" Peter yelled, lifting his drink higher in the air, out of the firing zone.

"My board broke!" Sirius cried, turning to Remus, who had already gone back to reading, trying desperately to distract himself from those cheekbones. 

"What?" He looked up, surprised to be so included already. 

"She snapped in a wave" Sirius sighed, lying back dramatically, sand sticking to his wetsuit. 

"Oh, uh" Remus really didn't talk surfer, "Sorry for your loss" 

Sirius let out a short, barking laugh, dropping his hands above his head. Remus had to look away, because _boy was that suit tight..._

"You have about four at home" Peter contended. 

"Yes but Samarella was my _favourite_ " 

"Samarella?" Remus butted in, immediately regretting it, feeling very rude for interrupting their conversation. Sirius seemed more than happy to explain, though. 

"My board, I named her Samarella" He smiled proudly, "Beautiful thing, she was" 

Remus had to hold back an amused smile, "What kind of a name is that?"

"It came to me in a dream" 

Peter rolled his eyes, sipping some of his smoothie, "How long is James gonna be?" 

"Well I can't bloody well swim out and ask him, can I?" 

"Ughhh, I'm going to burn my bollocks off out here!" 

"Mmm, Samarella doesn't seem so irrelevant now, does she?" Sirius sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like my...yep, here she comes" Remus looked over to Lily, who was trying to towel dry her hair on the way over. 

"Wait, the girl?" Peter asked, following his eyeline. 

"..Yeah?" Peter didn't seem like one of those macho, _girls in the kitchen_ , kind of blokes, but who was Remus to assume. 

"Nice" He finished, settling Remus greatly. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sirius asked. 

Remus choked on his own air, positively repulsed by the idea, Lily was like his sister, "God, no" 

"God, no what?" Lily set her board beside him, plonking onto the ground. 

"Dating you" Remus laughed, still trying to get his breath back. 

"You wish you could bag me, Lupin" She ruffled up his hair. 

"Bugger off" He groaned, she really had to do this in front of everyone. 

"You two just move here then?" Sirius crossed his legs, piling up some sand. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Lily leaned around Remus. 

"Well that house up on seashell isn't for sale anymore, and you've got keys beside you" Sirius pointed at the bundle of them by Remus' bag.

"Observant" Remus recoiled, much to the amusement of Sirius. 

"Surprised nobody had got it yet, really" Peter spoke up. 

"I'm waiting for it to fall into the ocean, for the price we got it at" Remus said entirely to himself. 

"We live on the same street, a few houses up," Sirius added, placing some rocks on his sand pile.

"Oh don't tell me your the one with the motorbike in the front!" Lily laughed, moving forward to make a circle. 

"Ah, noticed Elvendork did you?" 

"Do you just name every inanimate object you own?" Remus scoffed, highly amused. 

"Yes" Sirius rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The group of them kept on chatting for ten minutes, before James came bounding over. 

"Hey- woah..." He stopped mid-run, accidentally stepping on Sirius' sand castle. 

"YOU DICK!" Sirius cried, shoving him back. 

"Sorry" He said offhandedly, still looking at Lily, "I'm James" 

"Lily" She smiled back. 

Sirius looked between the two, raising an eyebrow, "Ugh" 

"Excuse you" James looked over. 

"Trust you to go fall in love with some surfer chick" 

"Sirius!" James yelled, kicking his friend in the stomach. 

"Ow!" 

"Anyways" Peter sighed, "You should come over sometime, maybe we can show you arou-"

"YES" James coughed, "Yes" 

"Up for it?" Sirius nudged Remus, grinning. 

"Not like I've got anything better to do" Remus sighed. 

"Glad to be your last resort!" Sirius smiled, getting up. Only he could make that sound genuine. 

The five of them exchanged numbers and went on their ways, Lily was just buzzing to try out the restaurant over the road.


End file.
